The First Task
by Ellebea
Summary: Elle Rivers is competing in the Triwizard Tournament. Will she be able to get through her first task, without her PTSD getting in her way? Story Prompt: Write a story of an original character competing in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Rated M for language.


**A/N: This is the first story I have ever written. This is based off a prompt I was given to create an original character and have them compete in the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, plots, themes or otherwise belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Rated M for language.**

xxxxx

I was allowed only a wand.

Would a wand be enough to get me through whatever was waiting for me outside of this tent? Could I drop a Mountain Troll with a few quick spells? Would I be able to defend myself against 200 Dementors, without losing consciousness?

I had no idea what I was about to face. I had one advantage, though, I was the oldest of the Champions that the Goblet of Fire had spewed out. The Champions selected were in the same year as me. I had an early September birthday. I did not start at Hogwarts until 3 days before my Twelfth birthday. Also, I was able to repeat Second year due to a run-in with Fenrir Greyback. Both of these cases made me almost 2 years older than the other competitors.

Where there were advantages, there were also disadvantages. I could only hope that one of my panic attacks wouldn't creep in and rob me of all my senses during this task. I would just have to talk myself through it like I always do. "I had received an O in most of my OWLs. I am brave. I am capable. I can do this." my inner monologue played on repeat.

Just as I had steeled myself, Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch entered through the flap of the tent.

"Aw look at 'em- so young and willing to get themselves killed." Ludo chided.

Anxiety had seeped into my core once again. Mr. Crouch held up a purple sack.

"What you will be facing in the first task is inside this bag. Now, one at a time, starting with the youngest, reach inside and pull one out." he announced.

Each of the other two competitors pulled out a miniature dragon. At that moment, I knew that I was pretty much screwed. Finally, I pulled out the dragon I would be battling. An Antipodean Opaleye.

"Thank Merlin." I muttered under my breath.

I had lucked out with a selecting a relatively subdued creature. The other Champions started brainstorming. That was when I noticed a gold number 2 hanging around the Opaleye's neck.

"What does this number mean?" I asked.

"That's the order you will be battling. Let me explain a few of the rules." Bagman replied.

xxxxx

It had been over an hour since the Beauxbaton's Champion had left the tent. The crowd had been in an uproar almost the entire time. I stared down at the Opaleye still in my clammy palm. I could only hope that the full-sized dragon I would be facing would be this calm. Unfortunately, Ludo had explained, they were all protective mothers, who had missed their lunch. I had a feeling that this was going to be a lot more difficult than I had expected.

As I was gazing at the tiny dragon, I had a realization. The dragon's peculiar coloring was similar to the Amortentia potion. Then it hit me, I knew just what to do. Of course, I'm only allowed a wand. Alas, I'm allowed other items that I had obtained with my wand, right? At that point, I secretly pocketed my tiny Opaleye. No one had to know that he tagged along.

"For our next champion, Elle Rivers, who will be facing an Antipodean Opaleye." Bagman boomed through his sonorous charm.

"Good luck." The Durmstrang champion wished me, in a gruff voice.

"Thanks, you too." I returned, as I exited the tent.

xxxx

It appeared as if the sun had already set, or was it just the dense treetops blocking the sunlight?

"Ugh, not the forest." Panic started, but I had to keep the flashbacks at bay. I can't let what Fenrir did, get to me now.

As I approached the arena, I searched the stands. I had hoped that if I could catch the eye of a few of my close friends I would feel relaxed. Instead, I caught the eye of the Slytherin boy who I usually couldn't keep from my thoughts. My heart skipped a few beats.

"Now I need to try not to make a fool of myself. I don't even know if what I'm about to try will work, let alone on a dragon." I told myself.

As soon as I entered the arena, I saw the sleeping, 40 ft. beast. I dodged behind a boulder to buy myself some time. Who knew how long it would take to summon the ingredients from my potions kit? Would I even be able to summon something all the way from Ravenclaw Tower?

"I should have come up with a Plan B." I said.

"Accio Amortentia!

Accio Sheep's Blood!"

I planned to mix Sheep's blood with Amortentia to make the potion more appealing to a dragon. I prayed to Godrick that this would work.

I peered over the boulder and took in my surroundings. I drowned out the sound of Ludo explaining to the crowd, that I don't appear to have a plan.

"Fuck you." I muttered.

The pearly dragon was still asleep guarding her pale grey eggs. Just under her muzzle, I could see the metallic gold egg that I was after, that was my task. Suddenly, a multi-colored eye was looking right back into mine. It was clear that I was intruding; she shot a jet of vivid red fire my way. Quickly, I wedged myself between two boulders, hoping to stay out of sight, and out of mind. Finally, after what had seemed to be hours I heard the beautiful sound of clinking vials. The Amortentia and Sheep's blood found their way to me. I mixed the two. Before pulling out my pocket-sized friend, I checked the judge's stand.

"This rock is shielding me from their line of sight, perfect!" I exclaimed.

Excitement erupted in my chest, I might be able to pull this off. As I glanced back down at the dragon in my hand, I had a thought that quaked me. If this doesn't go to plan, I very well may be fighting off two dragons today.

Plugging my nose, I released the stopper off the Amortentia mixture. I could not let the smell of that Slytherin boy distract me from my task. I placed the mini dragon onto the ground and bathed him in the potion.

"There, that should do. Now let's just bring you to life a little more."

With a slashing motion of my wand, I uttered "Draconifors". A bright fiery red light jutted out of the end of my wand, and my tiny dragon was more alive and more docile. He was waiting for my instruction. Disheartened, I noticed that he was only marginally bigger in size.

"Alright, buddy. I hope this works. Please don't blow up." I said as I sucked in a breath.

"Engorgio!"

Before my eyes was a 30 ft dragon, smaller than the female guarding her eggs, but still by no means was he small. The crowd gasped, wondering where this creature came from. I instructed the smaller dragon to go to the far end of the arena and try to catch the mother's attention. He did so, willingly.

The wind picked up and wafted over to the lying dragon. As she lifted her head, she sniffed around. If only she had pupils. I'd be almost positive they'd be dilating at whatever pleasant smell the Amortentia presented to her. Within a matter of minutes, she was at the far end of the arena scoping out my unexpected friend.

"Don't cause any trouble" I instructed the smaller dragon.

I crept from my spot and made my way toward the nest. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw the mother dragon circling the smaller one, in a friendly way I presumed, based off of her body language. With a relieved sigh, I continued on to fulfill the first task.

I reached the nest, and just at that moment my shoelace caught on a rock and I flew forward. Just missing the pale grey eggs, I still managed to land on the single gold one. A horrifying shrieking noise reverberated through the forest. Instinctively, I wanted to cover my ears, but I knew that I needed to get this noise to stop. I closed the egg and silence filled the arena once more. Well, everything was almost silent.

There was hot breath coming from right behind my left shoulder. I turned and saw a set of pointed, yellow, teeth. Above that, I saw the treetops and darkness all around. This has happened before. Fenrir's face flashed before my eyes. All my senses were fading. I heard nothing but Greyback's voice taunting me, just as he had done before. I saw nothing, but the ugly man baring his teeth getting ready to bite. At some point, I felt a few soft, yet strong nudges pushing me. Somehow my own legs were carrying me.

Then everything stopped.

xxxxx

I can smell my favorite combination of cedarwood and mint. At this moment, only that smell will pull me from my slumber. I crack one eye open and see an immense bright white light.

"Yep, I knew it, I died."

"No, you haven't." an alluring voice says with a chuckle.

My eyes pop open. I'm in the hospital wing.

"Dax?!" I panic and attempt to cover the horrendous gown I am dressed in.

"Why are you so surprised to see me? Do you think a Slytherin is too good to visit a friend in the hospital wing?" Dax says.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask.

"Longer than you'd like." he says with a smirk.

I can't bring myself to respond.

"You did awesome out there. No one else used potions on their dragon. I would have never thought of that!" he exclaims.

"Well, it didn't end the way I expected, but at least nobody important died. Even though I'm pretty sure I blew the whole competition." I reply, feeling defeated.

"No you didn't, you're in First place. After you fell, the smaller dragon got you back on your feet. You grabbed the egg and ran out of there. It was like you've just spotted Dumbledore prancing around in edible underwear." Dax proclaims.

His smile beams down at me as he said this, and I can't help but laugh. I laugh so hard tears are streaming down my face. Madam Pomfrey comes rushing to my aide with a calming draught, thinking that I am having another panic attack.

"I'll let you get some rest. You've got two more tasks to win." Dax says as he places a kiss on my cheek.

Now I am really going to have a panic attack, but a good one. I gulp the potion down. I can feel the calming draught taking over my body, relaxing each limb, one by one.

My head hits the pillow, and as I glance over to my bedside table, I see my tiny dragon friend curled up next to a big, golden egg.


End file.
